


of Strange or Terrible Shape

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Goretober Prompts [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Goretober Prompt: Monster-like features.





	of Strange or Terrible Shape

Big boys will inherently gain a reputation for bad behavior. This isn’t necessarily a reflection on the personality of the boy in question. Big boys aren’t more likely to be rambunctious than any other kind of child: just like how big dogs aren’t necessarily any more likely to be poorly trained slobber monsters. But the consequences of their behavior have exaggerated consequences. When a five year old the size of an eight year old tries to jump on your lap like the other five year olds do, you feel it. So big boys, who grow into big men, have that working against them from the start.

Big boys with scars and selective mutism and complicated relationships with the sensory feelings of pain are essentially lost causes.

Again, it’s not that any particular one of these qualities leads to bad behavior, to anti-social tendencies or fits of violence. But when the scars blur your expressions and the words won’t come and you can’t remember to flinch… let’s just say that being seven feet tall by high school doesn’t make anything any easier.

The first word Kane ever remembered looking up in a dictionary was ‘monster’.

It wasn’t helpful. Kane had looking for some kind of checklist. Maybe a picture you could compare yourself to. It was just words, just abstractions.’Evil’ wasn’t any more helpful, neither was ‘devil’ or ‘demon’ but he remembered the let down of ‘monster’ the most.

He doesn’t need a checklist any more. It’s too obvious to bother thinking about.


End file.
